


Plants

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Usopp Week, 2016 [2]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: He uses them to attack. He grows them on the ship.  Usopp has a great connection to plants and flowers.





	

“Hey, Usopp, can I talk to you?” Nami asked, approaching where the sniper was fishing in-between Luffy and Chopper.

“Sure, go ahead,” he agreed, turning his head to watch her (and missing Luffy eating another handful of fish bait).

“I bought some flowers at the last island we were at...” Nami began, and Usopp nodded, easily recalling the island with the grand festival to celebrate the anniversary of the beginning of the Era of Pirates. “...and they won't grow anymore. They keep dying.”

“Oh.” Usopp wasn't quite sure what to say to that, and he still didn't know why she was informing him of this.

Nami made a frustrated noise and Usopp instinctively ducked his head in case of an incoming fist.

“Robin can't find any reason for them to have died like they have been, and your plants never die under your care, right?”

Usopp's chest swelled with pride, even if she might have just been stroking his ego to get him to offer his assistance.

“Don't worry, Nami,” he assured. “The great Captain Usopp, King of the Plants, will get your flowers to grow once more!”

She smiled. “Thanks Usopp.”

He nodded and returned his attention to his fishing activity, just in time to watch Luffy shove more bait into his mouth.

“Hey!”

  


Usopp crouched by the table in the girl's room, which held the single pot of flowers in the center. He'd expected more pots, but instead, there was a tangle of vines with drooping flowers on the ends. He prodded a flower and hummed thoughtfully at the hard texture rather than a limp, soft feeling he'd expected. They didn't look like they were dead, exactly. It kind of looked like they were surrounded by a cocoon. He picked up the pot and left the girl's room to find Nami. She said that they kept dying, but all of them were dead, so what could she possibly mean?

As soon as he stepped outside, he had to raise a hand to block out the sun for a moment. When he could see properly again, he paused, surprised to see that the flowers were fully bloomed, no sign of the cocoons. He stepped back into the girl's room and was stunned to watch the flowers fall over, limp, with the cocoon-like material sliding out of the vines and consuming the petals.

“Nami!” he called as he ran back outside.

The navigator looked up from where she was accepting a drink from Sanji. She brightened up when she saw the flowers were alive.

“Hey, you got them to grow again.” She walked over, examining them as she took the pot with her free hand. “What'd you do?”

“I always know my way with plants,” he boasted. “Oh, and when the sun shining through the girl's room's door window stopped hitting the plants directly, they curl up to protect themselves from the cold. They're not dying, just sleeping.”

Nami looked surprised, then smiled. “Thank you, Usopp. I'll go set this by Robin's flowers, then, so they get sunlight until nightfall.”


End file.
